lion king 3 lionels pride
by Kopa90
Summary: hi everyone this is my sequel to lion king 2 lionels tale so read that before you read this thank please read and review COMPLETE! :)
1. Chapter 1

** ok this is a sequel to my other story lion king 2 lionels tale so read that before you read this ok this story has strong language unlike the other one i will explain why at the end of this chapter ok please read and review:)**

* * *

><p>As the sun rose over the pridelands Starlight woke up to see her mate Lionel sleeping beside her she loved him with all her heart they want a cub so badly.<p>

It had now been a month since the war beetween the outsiders and pridelanders had ended,the pridelanders had tried to keep away from the outsiders,but in the end the two pride became friends.

Starlight walked out of the den and made her way to the waterhole;she started to drink from the waterhole,when Nala walked up to Starlight and said"good morning Starlight" Starlight replied"very well thanks Nala" Nala said"oh Starlight you should call me mom since you are my son's mate" Starlight nodded,the two lioness talked for a while soon after they walked back to pride rock together.

When the two lioness returned to pride rock they saw everyone had now woken up,Simba walked over to Nala and said"where have you to been Raffiki came here and checked all of us to see if we were all healthy;you and Starlight missed him you will have to go and see him and where were you?"

Nala smiled and said"we were just at the waterhole getting a drink,I'll see you later"Nala licked Simba's cheek and she walked off with Starlight.

As Starlight and Nala walked up to Raffiki's tree he ran up to them and said"oh yes you to need to be checked up come this way"and they followed Raffiki into his tree.

Raffiki checked Nala and she seemed fine,Starlight seemed fine to intil Raffiki said"Starlight well ther..."

Starlight replied"oh Raffiki whats happened I have tried to look after myself"

"Starlight you are very healthy its just well you are pregnant"said Raffiki,Starlight was shocked she started crying tears of joy Raffiki said"congratulations."

Starlight rushed out of the tree and sprinted in the direction of pride rock Nala didnt know what was going on so she ran after her,Starlight was so happy she could'nt wait to tell Lionel.

Lionel was talking to Malgo when Starlight came running up to them and she said "oh Lionel I have some wonderful news" "mabye I should go see you later Lionel"said Malgo and he walked off,Starlight continued"Lionel you are going to be a father" Lionel replied"REALLY THATS WONDERFUL"both of them went to tell everyone.

Soon the news of Starlight being pregnant had spread across the pridelands everyone was happy,but there was one lion who wasn't to pleased it was Simba.

Later that day Lionel and Malgo were talking when Nala came up to Lionel and said"hi hunny your father needs to see you now" Lionel walked up to the den where Simba was at this time of day,Lionel walked in and asked"whats up dad?"

Simba replied"oh well you got your mate pregnant without my permission you are seventeen;you know you cant have kids in this pride intil you are nineteen your action need to be controled" Simba then chuckled and said"it reminds me of myself when I was your age,now I have a deal you have to do the hunting intil the cub is born and in return he or she will be the heir to the throne,and you will be king once the presentation is done is that ok"

Lionel mumbled to himself and then said not very pleased"oh fine but why can't I just do the hunting for a month?"

"Lionel don't push it,that is all you may go now" Simba replied and Lionel left the den to find his friends.

Lionel eventually found Starlight sitting on her own she greeted him with a smile while he sat down,Starlight asked"so what did your dad say?"

Lionel replied"he wasn't very happy he said that I had to do the hunting intil the cub is born and if I don't then the cub won't be the heir to the throne"

"are you going to do it?"asked Starlight

Lionel was quite shocked by this question and replied"yeah what kind of a dad would I be if I didn't and there is some good news once the cub has its presentation we will be king and queen"

"Lionel thats wonderful"Starlight said,they nuzzled a bit and then walked back to pride rock.

Soon the royal family told everyone of Lionel and Starlight being king and queen,Lionel ran down the pridelands and spotted Kovu by himself so Lionel went over and said"hey Kovu guess what I'm gonna be king once the cub is born"

when Lionel said this Kovu got a bit jelous he neaver wanted to be king but now it seemed to matter to him he replied in a sarcastic tone"oh well done just don't fuck it"

Lionel wasn't happy about this and asked"whats that mean't to mean"

"well you fucked up the relationship with your brother"Kovu replied with a smile

Lionel was angery at this he shouted"IS THAT A CHALLENGE"

"yes"Kovu replied with a evil smirk,and they lunged at eachother,Lionel whacked Kovu in the jaw and clawed Kovu's face he roared in pain,Kovu jumped onto Lionel's back and sunk his teeth and claws deep in to his fleshLionel rolled around the floor to get him off and they carried on the fight.

the fight was still going on after twenty minutes Lionel seemed to be winning but not by much they both were badly injured,Kovu was becoming dissy as was Lionel they were about to lunge at eachother agian;intil they heard a roar it was Simba he told the lioness to grab hold of both lions Lionel shouted to Kovu"YOU JUST WAIT YOU CUNT I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"YOU FUCKING TRY AND I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT!"Kovu yelled back as the lioness took them away back to pride rock.

Nala walked up to her son and asked"Lionel what made you so angry I know you would neaver get angry over nothing"

"he talked about K-Kop-Kopa"Lionel replied while crying nuzzled him and said soothing words to her son.

meanwhile Kiara was avoiding Kovu she neaver knew he could be so pride wasn't in a good mood over the fight no one thought they would ever fight they had become such great friends.

Later that night everyone was asleep except for Lionel he thought Kovu was his friend but now it seemed like he was turning into Murisso/Kopa.

* * *

><p><strong>ok so the reason why I didn'<strong>**t use strong language in my first story is because it was my first story and i didnt think you would appreciate it anyway please read and review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys thanks for all the reviews now i know the first chapter wasnt perfect but it will get better please read and review ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>8 and a half months later.<strong>

Lionel woke up early to see his dad nudgeing him Simba said"come on Lionel go get the pride some food the lioness are wating for you" Lionel got up and streched he enjoyed doing the hunting he alway thought that his dad knew he would like it instead of thinking it as a punishment.

Lionel walked out to see the lioness wating for him he walked over to his mom and asked"is everyone ready to go?"

"yes Lionel"replied Nala,she yelled to the lioness"ok everyone lets go"and they all walked down pride rock into the savannah.

They all searched for a herd of animals,until they spotted a group of antelope,all of the hunting party ducked down and started crawling on their bellys,Nala then said"Lionel you go over to the antelope and go talk to them act friendly and say your dad has made a new law or somthing like that and when I give the signal we attack"Lionel thought this was a good idea the lioness had neaver tried this before but it seemed like a good plan.

Lionel got up and walked over to the antelope he posed no threat the antelope were cautious at first util Lionel spoke in his most kind voice"hi I have been ordered by the king that you sh..."

"ROAR"Nala anouced the signal,the antelope were very suprised the one who Lionel was talking to made a run for it;but it was to late Lionel lunged onto the back of the antelope and sunk his teeth in to the neck,the antelope screamed in pain but this made Lionel sink his teeth in deeper and eventually the antelope thudded to the ground,Lionel looked around and saw a strange lioness hideing in the bushes Lionel didn't have time to alert the lioness he ran as fast as he could to lioness;this strange lioness imediatly ran away Lionel called after her"WAIT STOP WHO ARE YOU?" but the lioness just kept running,Lionel then saw the gorge where his grandfather had died then suddnly a giant paw wacked Lionel in the face Lionel fell to the floor,he got up as quick as he could and then he saw to his horror Murisso/Kopa.

Lionel looked around him to see about twenty lioness behind Murisso,Murisso then said"hello little brother did you miss me"Murisso smiled evily,Lionel knew what he was here for he was here to kill him,Murisso was about to yell attack when a pridelander came rushing out of the bushes;Kovu was here Lionel thought he had brought the pride to help but he soon discover that he hadn't Kovu the said"uh oh,well its been lovely to see this family reuion but I really should be going"Murisso yelled"GET HERE NOW" Kovu walked over to join Lionel they were in big trouble.

Murisso smiled to Malic,Malic then yelled some orders "KILL KOVU,BUT LEAVE LIONEL WEAKEN HIM AND THEN MURISSO WILL FINSH HIM"

Murisso then yelled"ATTACK" and the lioness all ran foward to Lionel and Kovu,Lionel asked in a brave voice"you with me?"

"to the death"replied Kovu and they charged into the lioness.

Lionel lunged into a group of lioness with his claws extended,he made it through to see two of the lioness howling in pain he had caught them in the eyes,but he had no time to relax as he wacked a lioness in the jaw and then dogded a attack from a lioness and slit her throat.

Kovu was fighting well until Malic wacked Kovu in the face Kovu stumbled around he was quite dizzy,he was about to attack back until Malic wacked him even harder and Kovu went flying into a tree,Malic thought he was unconcios so he ran back Murisso.

Kovu lied there he could'nt get up Malic had made him feel very dizzy Kovu thought back to some of his memorys,like falling in love with Kiara,getting trained to assinate Simba and Lionel,but mostly when he apolgised to Lionel of when they had a fight Lionel did forgive him but Kovu neaver thought that saying sorry wasn't enough he thought back to when he said sorry.

_Kovu walked up to Lionel he knew this wasn't a good idea he knew Lionel was still angry with him,Kovu said"Lionel I know an apolgie isn't good enough but Im sorry I attacked you Im sorry I talked about your brother please forgive me"Lionel turned to look at Kovu and said"it is ok Kovu Im sorry I know you were trained to be king so I know how you feel" Kovu was very happy them two and Malgo were best friends and nothing would change that._

Kovu's flashback then ended he saw Lionel was cornered he tried to get up but he could'nt he knew Lionel was going to be killed Kovu said weakly"Lionel no do..." "ROAR"Simba and the pride were here,Malic and Murisso knew there pride wasn't as big as the pridelanders Murisso snarled to Lionel "see you another day little bro"and they ran back to the outlands.

Kiara ran over to Kovu crying"oh Kovu you are safe"Kovu nuzzled his mate,Lionel walked over to Kovu and helped him walk the journey back to pride rock.

As soon as Lionel got back to pride rock he ran over to Starlight she said"oh Lionel you are ok they wouldn't let me leave pride rock"Starlight smiled at him,Lionel smiled back and asked"how long until the cub is born?"

"Raffiki said about two weeks"Lionel smiled he could'nt wait to be a father.

Meanwhile in the outlands Murisso was very angry he yelled outloud"WHY DOES THAT PRIDE ALWAYS HAVE TO COME AND SAVE HIM ALL THE TIME,ONE DAY LIONEL I WILL GET YOU."

* * *

><p><strong>well that is chapter 2 please read and review :-)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**ok guys thanks for reviews hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Starlight woke up in a lot of pain,she looked around only Nala was inside she was asleep,Starlight knew what was happening she was about to have her cub she said to Nala to wake her up"Nala I OWWWW NALA HELP ARRRGGHHHH" Nala woke up she was shocked she yelled"SIMBA LIONEL"both of them ran in Nala said"Lionel go get Raffiki,Simba get my mom to help to"both of them ran off to do what they were told.<p>

Lionel was running as fast as he could he could now see Raffiki's tree,he reached Lionel yelled"RAFFIKI STARLIGHT IS GIVING BIRTH"Raffiki ran down his tree and said"take me to Starlight"Raffiki jumped onto Lionel's back and Lionel started to run back to pride rock.

Lionel and Raffiki were nearly at pride rock now,Lionel ran to the entrance of the den and let Raffiki get off his back,Sarabi walked over to her grandson and said"Lionel go wait outside with your dad and Mheetu we will call you when we are done"Lionel walked sat down and started to talk with Mheetu,Mheetu said"Lionel you are so calm,when you were born your dad was shitting himself about the birth"Lionel and Mheetu smirked and looked at Simba,Simba was about to reply,when Sarabi walked out and said"you can come in now"Lionel was so excited he ran into the den.

Lionel saw Starlight lieing down with two cubs in her paws,Lionel nuzzled her and asked"what shall we call them?" Starlight thought for a moment and said"this one can be called Adaeze it means princess"Starlight pointed to a female cub she had blue eyes,a creamy golden colour fur,Lionel said"how about this one can be called Khalfani it means leader"he pointed at a golden coloured cub with amber eyes,the two of them agreeded on the names.

Meanwhile in the outlands Murisso was lieing down in his den when a lioness came running she said"Murisso sir,Lionel has a son and a daughter now"

"WHAT NO GET ME MALIC,ME AND HIM WILL GET HIM OURSELVES"shouted Murisso andhe ran out the den.

Meanwhile in the pridelands Lionel,Mheetu,Malgo and Kovu were taking a walk they unaware of the two male lions stalking them in the bushes,Lionel heard a rustling and said"whats that noise"suddnly Murisso and Malic jumped out the bush,Murisso slashed at Mheetu,Mheetu roared in pain,Malic jumped onto Kovu and started clawing at his face,Murisso's head started to hurt happy memorys were coming back of when he and Kovu and his brother and sister played together,he roared no he thought he couldn't go back to watching Lionel take his place as rightful king of the pridelands he said"Malic leave them lets go"

"WHAT we cant just le..."replied Malic

"NOW LETS GO"shouted Murisso and they ran off back to the outlands,Kovu got up and said"I wonder why Murisso didnt say kill me"

Lionel suddnly knew what was happening he replied"I know why the happy memorys of when he was a cub are coming back;Zira must have brain washed him and now he is going back to his old self Kopa."

Lionel walked into the den to see his two cubs snuggled up to Starlight tommorow they will be named prince and princess of the pridelands.

The next morning the animals gathered around pride rock today the cubs would be presented and Starlight and Lionel would be named king and queen.

Raffiki walked over to Starlight and Lionel and sprinkled some dust over them and he said"do you swear to rule the pridelands fair"they both nodded they were now king and queen of the pridelands.

Raffiki picked up Khalfani and Adeze and lifted them up all of the animals cheered and screamed they were so happy for the rest of the day the pridelands were peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong>ok sorry i took so long to update hope you are liking this so far sorry this chapter is short please review :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**hi guys sorry I took a while to update,thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>2 months later<strong>

Khalfani woke up snuggled up in his mom's paws,he looked to his left and saw his sister Adeze next to him he nudged her and whispered"Adeze hey Adeze"

"huh what is it?"asked Adeze

"grandma is taking us for hunting lessons today I can't wait!"Khalfani said excitedly,Adeze eyes lit up she was wating for this all week,they both slowly got out of there mom's paws and started walking up to their grandma Nala,Khalfani was about to nudge her when Starlight whispered"come on sweety let your grandma rest,get your dad up maybe he will play with you until grandma wakes up,Khalfani and Adeze nodded and went to wake up Lionel.

The two of them walked over to Lionel,and started poking Lionel he groaned and looked at his kids he smiled and said"let me guess you need somone to look after you?"

Khalfani replied"yeah how did you know?"

Lionel laughed and replied"you ask me most mornings,come on then lets go"Lionel got up and walked up outside with his cubs.

Lionel and the cubs walked onto the soft ground,Adeze jumped around excitedly and asked"what shall we do then?"

Khalfani thinked for a second and then said"how about a game of hide and seek?"

Lionel said"fiine I'll count and you two hide GO"

Lionel started to count,the two cubs started to laugh and ran off.

The two cubs were still trying to find somewhere to hide when they reached the gorge a fallen tree went across the gorge Khalfani said"come on if we go across here then dad won't find us"they both smiled and started to walk across the tree when Khalfani slipped,he grabbed onto a branch Adeze screamed"KHALFANI GRAB MY PAW"it was no use though,Adeze said"don't worry I will get dad"and she ran off

"HURRY"yelled Khalfani.

Lionel was still searching for the two cubs when Adeze came running up to him Lionel said"you are supposed to be hiding"Adeze said"dad quick follow me Khalfani is in danger"Lionel didn't say anything he was too worrried about his son.

Khalfani was still holding on for his life he yelled"HELP PLEASE SOMONE HELP ME"no one replied

Murisso and Malic happened to be near by,they heard Khalfani yelling for help they both went to see what was wrong,Malic chuckled and said"ok all we need to do his push the tree into the gorge and the little prince will be dead"Murisso smiled and they walked up to the edge,Khalfani spotted them and asked"who are you?"

"I am Murisso and I'm gonna kill you"Murisso said and smiled and they both started pushing the tree.

Simba and Nala were taking a walk together when they saw Lionel and his daughter sprinting towards them,they both stopped Lionel asked"Adeze where is Khalfani?"

Adeze caught her breath and said"he is stuck on a tree over the gorge he won't be able to hold on for much longer"

Lionel gasped and said"dad come with me,mom you take Adeze home go"

Simba and Lionel sprinted in the direction of the gorge.

Lionel could see the gorge now he saw his son on the tree,but somthing what he saw nearly made him cry Murisso and Malic were pushing his son to his death,Lionel stopped and said to Simba"you attack those two and I will get Khalfani"Simba nodded to his son,Simba charged at the two lions wich sent Murisso falling down the gorge he thought his life was over until he landed on a ledge,he looked up and saw Malic fight Simba his vision became blury and he collapsed onto the ground.

Lionel ran across the tree he grabbed Khalfani and made it across,Khalfani nuzzled his dad,Lionel said"go home I will help your grandfather"Khalfani scampered away he hoped his dad would be ok.

Malic was winning the fight,he slammed his paw into Simba's face and he skidded across the floor Malic was about to kill him when Lionel lept infront of his dad and said"leave now"Malic growled and ran away,Lionel helped Simba up and asked"what shall we do about Murisso?"

Simba replied"I think we need to find him first come on"and they both climbed down the gorge and found Murisso Lionel nudged him he groaned,he looked at the two lions,his heart wasn't filled with hatred it was filled joy and happines he was brainwashed anymore he said"dad Lionel its me I'm Kopa agian"they all hugged eachother and returned to pride rock.

Kopa could now remeber why he was so horrible because of Zira brainwashing him everyone was happy of the prince's return that night it felt like it was back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry this chapter is a bit short anyway please review<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**hi guys thanks for the reviews ok so Kopa is back to normal or is it trick well you will soon find out ok on with the storys please read and review**

* * *

><p>Kopa woke up very early he yawned,he got up and walked through the pridelands,he then stopped he heard a twig snap he turned around but saw nothing then he recieved a whack to the head;he looked up and saw Malic,Malic snarled and said"you betrayed us now you will die"<p>

Kopa smirked and said"you actuly think I changed back you are so dumb,you need somone on the inside"Malic smiled and started to walk away he said"Muriss..."

"Im not Murisso Im Kopa I will not have a name given to me by Zira she betrayed us she joined there pride"replied Kopa,Malic nodded and ran away,Kopa turned around and walked back to pride rock.

Kopa knew what he had to do he had to kill Simba and Lionel but he had to do it without anyone knowing,he was walking through the pridelands when he saw Lionel talking to his son,Kopa walked over to Lionel and asked"where is dad?"

"he said he was walking to the border"replied Lionel

Kopa smirked this was the perfect time to assassinate Simba,Kopa started to run to the border.

meanwhile Starlight was with her daughter Adeze,Nala and Kiara they were all chating until Kiara said"guess what?"

"what?"Starlight and Nala asked

Kiara screeched happly and said"I'm gonna have cubs"

"congratulation darling"Nala replied

"yeah congratulations Kiara,but when are you going to tell Kovu?"asked Starlight

"probley tonight we will go for a walk please dont tell him"replied Kiara

"we promise"said Nala

"I'm going to have a cousin?"asked Adeze

all three of the lioness nodded at the cub.

Kopa was now at the border he was searching for Simba until he spotted him looking out to the outlands,Kopa crouched down into the grass and crawled foward he suddnly lunged at Simba,Simba went flying into a tree he leapt to his feet and asked"Kopa what the fuck are you doing?"

Kopa smirked and said"Im here to kill you" and he leapt onto Simba's back and sunk his claw in Simba shook him off and whacked him on the head he skided on the ground but Kopa was not beaten yet he leapt onto Simba and clawed at his face,Simba was not dead but that was what Kopa thought so he returned to pride rock.

Back at pride rock everyone was eating the kill the hunting party bought back when Kopa came in everyone was shocked at the blood pouring down his body Lionel asked"how did that happen?"

Kopa made up a story and said"I went to the border when I saw a rouge attacking father I fought the rouge but Simba didn't survive "

Lionel didn't say anything he ran off in the direction Nala,Kovu,Kiara,Mheetu and Malgo followed Kopa went aswell.

Lionel arrived to see his father dieing on the floor he was struggling to take a breath Nala and the overs arrived shocked,Nala nuzzled her mate and said while crying"I love you"

Simba replied"I love you too,Kovu please look after my daughter,you have always been like a son to me"Kovu nodded while crying

"Mheetu please look after Nala for me"Simba said

"I will try Simba"replied Mheetu

"Kiara I love you I have been over protective and arogent please remeber I will always love you

"thanks dad"Kiara said while crying

"my son Lionel I love you,you have to be one of the strongest lions the most brave the best king but most of all the best son I could have ever had"said Simba

Lionel couldn't help but cry he said"please dad who done this?"

Simba's eyes opened up wide and he said"it was your brother Kopa he will never change,please son I need you,Kovu and Malgo to assassinate him and his pride"

"yes dad we will"replied Lionel

"I love you all "Simba said he breathed his last breath and he died everyone wept over his body Lionel then yelled"KOPA WHERE EVER YOU ARE YOU JUST FUCKING WAIT YOU WILL BE SORRY!"

Kopa was watching from the bushes and he got up and ran back to the outlands.

All of them stayed until the moon was up then Kovu and Lionel picked up Simba and they took his body too pride rock the next day he will be buried.

meanwhile Kopa had returned to the outlands he walked over to Malic and said"I killed Simba but they found out,we need to recruit more lions I sense another war will happen soon"Malic nodded.

The next day was the funeral everyone gathered around as Simba was lowered into a grave next to his mother and father,Lionel always believed there was a way to make Kopa change back to normal but now he realised there wasn't he knew he had to kill him he wanted to make his fathers final wish become true.

After two weeks Starlight had found out she was pregnant wich seemed to make everyone feel a bit better after Simba's death.

Meanwhile in the outlands Kopa had a son from his mate Malia he had a son called Nassor what means victourious.

* * *

><p><strong>ok what do you think sorry to the Simba fans please read and reviw<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**hi guys thanks for all the reviews ok so on with the story**

* * *

><p>It had been a while since Simba's assassination and the pride were very excited Starlight was going to give birth to cubs any day,Kiara had two cubs the boy was called Eze wich means king and the daughter was called Imena wich means dream.<p>

One morning Khalfani woke up and walked outside at five months old it was clear he didn't share the skills in battle with his father but then agian you would have to be extremly talented to be as skilled as Lionel,Khalfani was like his father a bit a fast and a fierce fighter,like Lionel he was a bit smaller than the other cubs,but none of the cubs messed with him not because he was prince but because if you got him mad he wouldn't show any mercy in a fight,Adeze was a lot like her mom she had lovly blue eye and a cream coat she seems to be a skilled hunter she is calm and learns quickly.

That morning Lionel and Malgo were sitting at pride rock watching the lioness getting ready for the hunt Malgo said"hey Lionel so when are we going to take down Kopa"

"I want to try tonight we will sneek in and kill as many as we can tell Kovu"Lionel replied they suddnly heard a scream coming from the den it was Starlight the cubs were about to arrive Lionel said"Malgo you go get Raffiki"Malgo ran off to Raffiki's tree.

Malgo soon arrived with Raffiki,Raffiki ran into the den Lionel heard Starlight groaning and yelling pain for twenty minutes until it stopped and Sala said"you can come in now guys"Lionel went in and saw not one not two but three cubs curled up into her paws Starlight said"they are all boys"Lionel looked at them and said"I have some names Gamba it means warrior,Chacha it means strong you can name the last one"

Starlight thought for a moment and then said"Kosey it means lion"everyone thought the cubs were cute and everyone was happy.

That night Lionel,Kovu,Malgo and a Malgo's sister called Kali all went to the border Lionel said"ok me,Kovu and Malgo will sneak in and kill them silently,Kali you will hide the bodies and if they find us you will go get the pride"so the group of lions sneaked into the outlands.

Once they had split up the three lions approched the termite mound,and about twenty metres away was five lioness the three of them sneaked up behind them Lionel put his paw around a lioness mouth and slit her throat as did Malgo and Kovu the last two turned round shocked before they could run Lionel and Malgo took them out,as they moved closer to the termite mound they saw about twenty lioness blocking the way Lionel said"oh shit what do we do now?"

Kovu replied"I know a back entrance this way"Kovu started leading them around the back of the termite mound to a hole in the back of the cave the three of them crept in to find no one in there Malgo said"oh shit where is Kopa and Malic"

"shut up"said Lionel but it was to late all of the twenty lioness heard him one said"well look who it is Kopa will be happy when he can see you dead"every lioness lunged at the three of them Lionel doged an attack and whacked her on the head the lioness went flying into the wall Lionel yelled to Malgo"MALGO,KOVU USE THAT SPECIAL SKILL WE HAVE BEEN WORKING ON"both of them nodded Lionel,Malgo and Kovu all ran at a grouo of lioness they jumped and spinned round sliting throats in the process they all killed about three lioness each.

Lionel yelled"GUYS WE'VE DONE ENOUGH LETS GO MOVE OUT GO GO!"the three of them ran dogding attacks Kovu said"shit where is Kali with our support from the pride"they kept running until Kali came out of no where she yelled"GUYS GO NOW I WILL HOLD THEM OFF GO GO"

"KALI NO YOUR MY SISTER YOUR COMING WITH US"Malgo yelled before she could awnser Zira had been watching them she said"you will all go I will hold them off GO"

they all ran as fast as they could back to the pridelands Kovu turned round to see his mom get lept on by the remaining lioness,they ran all the way home.

As soon as they were home Lionel called a meeting with the pride Lionel said"good evening everyone ok so we done the best we could it didn't go to plan but we did kill of about half there pride,but we lost a pride member Zira sacraficed herself to save us but we dont know for sure if she is dead soon we will be attepmting a rescue mission that is all thank you"the pride all went to sleep that night worried about Zira.

Meanwhile in the outlands Kopa's pride had taken Zira as there prisnor Kopa walked up to Zira and said"well well well look who it Zira a betrayer to this pride you teached me lots of things like never betray your pride so WHY!"

"I will never talk to you never"Zira replied

"fine lioness take her away"said Kopa and two lioness took her away.

* * *

><p><strong>ok so what do you think do you think I could improve it a little please tell me hope you liked it please read and review :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**hi guys thanks for the reviews hope you are likeing it so far :)ok on with the story**

* * *

><p>It had been two months since the three cubs had been born and they were growing fast Gamba,Chacha and Kosey were very good fighters like there parents Chacha and Kosey were just like Lionel and Khalfani;but not Gamba he didn't get all of Lionels strength he was still strong but his best weapon was speed like Lionel as a cub he was the fastest in the pridelands.<p>

That day Lionel was walking through the pridelands and he looked over to the border he could not belive that his brother would wish to kill him as he was about to walk back home he saw a large pack of hyena's there was probly about fifty he ran back to pride rock.

Lionel sprinted in and roared once all the pride was in the den he said"everyone I was walking through the pridelands when I saw about fifty hyena's waiting at the border they must be planing a attack Kovu,Malgo,uncle Mheetu will go with about ten lioness I will not force any of you but I will say if you do come you might not return who wishes to join me"only five lioness stepped foward they started walking out when Kosey said"dad will I ever see you agian?"

Starlight said"Lionel you must tell them"Lionel looked at her and the cubs and he lied down and said to them"I'm not just a king I'm a assassin I promised my dad before he died to take revenge on those who killed him or ruined his life,so I may die kids so I don't know if I will see you a agian"the cubs all nuzzled him so did Starlight once everyone had said there goodbyes they left to fight the hyenas.

They soon arrived near the hyenas Lionel looked through the bushes and said"ok guys lets go"and they ran out at the hyenas,Lionel leapt at a hyena he clawed his face and slammed his paw into a another hyena's jaw he spun round and slit a hyena's throat.

The fight was going well half of the hyenas were dead Lionel looked into the distance and to his horror he saw about one hundred and fifty marching foward with Kopa's pride with them Lionel ran to Malgo,Kovu and Mheetu he said"guys we need to run tell the lioness we must run back to pride rock"Kovu nodded and yelled"RUN BACK TO PRIDE ROCK GO RUN FOR YOUR LIFE"but it was to late the hyenas attacked three of the lioness the remaining two ran over to the bushes to meet Lionel he said"ok they haven't seen us yet we must get back to pride rock and run come on keep low down and move quick,do you understand"they nodded and ran back to pride rock.

Lionel ran in and said to the pride"everyone Kopa's pride has about two hundred hyenas we must leave"

Nala stepped foward and asked"Lionel where will we go?"

Lionel thought for a second and said"the oaises where Timon and Pumbba are there is a lot of food and water,but we must go quickly they will be here in about fourty minutes we must leave now gather your family and then we will go"

Lionel let his three youngest cubs onto his back he Gamba asked"dad when will we come back?"

Lionel replied"I dont know"as soon as everyone was ready they left.

The pride traveled for hours until they made it to the oaises very late at night Timon and Pumbba were star gazing when they saw Lionel's exausted pride walking towards them Timon ran over to Lionel and asked"Lionel what has happened?"

Lionel replied"the pridelands have been taken over by Kopa and hundreds of hyenas we ran and we came hear as it has food,water and you guys"

Pumbba said"you can stay as long as you want" Lionel nodded he was about to say thank you when Zazu landed next to him and said"sir I have got Raffiki here with us"

"WHAT!oh no not the monkey"said Timon

Raffiki replied"Hey Im a mandrill"

everyone laughed and went to get some sleep.

Meanwhile in the pridelands Kopa's pride and the hyenas had settled in to there new home,Kopa was in a bad mood though he knew that Lionel was still alive and that worried him,but he knew that Lionel will one day come back and fight for his kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>ok sorry this is a bit short please read and review<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**hi guys thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter,please read and review :)**

* * *

><p>Starlight woke up that morning and yawned,she walked for about ten minutes to find a pool of water she started to drink when she stopped she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her she turned round and saw a old lion with a black main,half of it had seemed to of been burned off he also had a scar over his eye and tooth marks on his back what would never recover,Starlight froze in fear she said"are you..."<p>

"Scar yes my dear I am"replied Scar

Starlight asked"are you going to kill me?"

"if I had come here to kill you I would of done it already"replied Scar

Starlight was about to ask another questioon when Lionel jumped in with Kiara and Nala,Nala looked at the lion and said"Scar we thought you were dead"

Scar smirked and looked at Lionel and said"argh so Nala this is your son"

Lionel growled and said"give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now"

Scar replied"because for once I am on your side,I wish to despose of those hyenas who betrayed me,I wish to join your pride"

Lionel looked at Scar and then said"fine but if you try anything funny I will kill you"

Scar nodded and followed them back to where the pride was.

Meanwhile in the pridelands there was already less food most of the animals had been killed or had escaped,Kopa was resting in the den when three annoying hyenas came in Shenzi,Banazi and Ed,Banazi said"hey Kopa I thought you promised us Lionel dead"

"look I done what I was suppose to do its not my fault that they ran off,if you want to kill him go find him"replied Kopa,the three hyenas ran off to search for the pridelanders.

Meanwhile Lionel and Kovu were thinking of a plan to get pride rock back,Pumbba and Timon came over Pumbba said"I know what if you recriut more lions into the pride?"

Timon laughed and said"Pumbba that is the stupi-hey I know what if you recruit more lions"

Lionel replied"yeah I guess so dad did teach me about the this pride called the mountain pride they helped us in the past"

Scar said"Lionel is right we could get pride rock back with the mountains pride help"

"He said they live about a days walk away from here I will go tonight"Lionel said so he said goodbye to everyone and then he set off to find the mountain pride.

Lionel had been walking for about six hours when he heard a rustling in the bushes,he spun round to see evil yellow eyes looking at him and laughing,one approched him and said"argh Lionel what are you doing here all alone"they all laughed there must of been about fifty of them Lionel growled and said"hyenas Kopa sent you didn't he"they laughed Lionel spun round and ran.

The hyenas were closing in Lionel skidded to a hault,he whacked a hyena out the way and attacked another he grabbed hold of it and threw it into another,Suddnly a pride of lions came running through the twenty hyenas were no match so they started there long run back to the pridelands,a male lion came up to Lionel and said"you are Simba's son arn't you?"

Lionel replied"yes Im Lionel who are you?"

"I am Yuri the king of the mountain pride"said Yuri

Lionel said"please we need your help the pridelands was taking over by my evil brothers pride with hundreds of hyenas my father had told me about this pride and he said that you would always help us as the prides are friends,please can you help us?"

"of course I will,these lands were beutifaul until the hyenas were looking for you and they destroyed these lands before you arrived,I would love to get revenge"Yuri replied

"thanks my pride are in a oaises with a lot of food and water"Lionel said

Yuri nodded and yelled to his pride"OK EVERYONE YOU HEARD LIONEL LETS GO"

so Lionel and the pride walked back to oaises.

He got back early in the morning with the mountain pride they were all very tired,Lionel showed the mountain pride to where they could sleep,he then went over to Malgo and said"I found the mountain pride they are resting in the den,we will soon be able to take back the pridelands."

* * *

><p><strong>ok guys sorry its a bit short but i hope you liked it sorry i have not updated in a long time ok please read and review<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**ok Im so sorry but ive been quite busy at the moment i will try and update quicker ok so on with the story please read and review :)**

* * *

><p>It had now been a week since Lionel had found the mountain pride and everyone looked as they were ready to take back there home,today at night Lionel said they would sneak in and kill all the hyenas then Kopa would be powerless. Lionel,Kovu,Malgo,Yuri,Mheetu and Scar had all been talking about battle plans,while the lioness were getting food or looking after their cubs.<p>

It was now about four in the afternoon Lionel got up and said to the pride"we must go now"then Kiara's son Eze asked"uncle Lionel where will all of us cubs go?"

Lionel replied back"there is a little cave what only cubs can get in to,Gamba when I say this I mean it no running off" Gamba smirked his brothers and him always got into trouble.

The pride had now been waliking for a while when they saw the pridelands,they was still green grass but it was starting to die,there was still some water,Lionel was suprised hr thought the hyenas would of destroyed everything,Lionel then saw the cave he gathered the cubs up and saidthem "ok you all need to go in there,whois going to stay with the cubs?"Sarafina step foward and said"I will Im not as young as I once was"Gamba ran over with tears in his eyes and asked"dad will I ever see you agian?"

Lionel looked sad and said"I don't know but I will always be with you as we are one"all of the cubs said goodbye to there parents and then they set of to pride rock.

Lionel ducked down in the grass and saw a hyena as guard on top of pride rock,he was about to move foward,when a hyena who was walking by saw him and yelled"KOPA KOPA LIONEL AND HIS PRIDE THERE BACK!"Lionel whacked the hyena but it was to late Kopa and some lions and hyenas came out,the den and grabbed all of the pride Kopa said"you have some new pride members,looks like you were planing a attack"

Lionel smirked and said"you have made some friends"as he looked at the lions

Kopa replied"yes I have now lionel leave,this is your last chance LEAVE!"

Lionel said"fine"

Kopa replied"good you have two hours to leave the pridelands"

Lionel's pride were released and they walked away.

As they reached the border,Lionel saw three leopards approching them he said"who are you?"

one of the leopard said"Im Tariq and I know who you are your majesty"and the leopards bowed down Lionel replied"Im no longer king,Kopa rules now"he found it hard to say this,the leopard noticed this and said"you are the rightful king Lionel we can help you"Lionel smiled he wasn't sure about this but the leopard's seemed to be able to trust Lionel nodded and him and the pride followed the leopards into a cave.

As they walked through the den Lionel he noticed there was about twenty leopards he then saw the cubs from his pride there Lionel asked"why are they here?"Tariq smiled and said"relax my son was playing when he spotted them hiding in a cave,your son Khalfani told me about the trouble the pride was having so I thought I could help you" Lionel asked"how are you going to help me?"Tariq replied"me and my leopards can help you in the war"Lionel replied"fine but what do you want in return?"the leopard replied"I dont want anything I just want Kopa gone"Lionel nodded,Tariq said"do you want to stay here there is a lot of food and water?"Lionel looked at his pride and saw that they were tired so he replied"yes thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>ok sorry if it is a bit short im sorry i aint updated in ages please read and review<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

hi** guys im so sorry how long its took to get this chapter up i cant believe its been about a year since i last updated this Ive just been so busy. I know most people will have lost intrest in the story cause its been so long but please if you like this then please review,ok right lets get on with the story :)**

* * *

><p>Lionel stared into the distance to see his kingdom what was being destroyed by Lionel and the Hyenas, he felt bad for the older lions like Sarafina who had seen the pride lands been threatend and taken over before. He felt like he had failed his father, he always thought he would be able to protect the pridelands but once his dad had been mudered he didnt know what to do his dad always knew what to do but Lionel couldn't do it without Simba.<p>

Lionel walked up to Tariq and asked"Are all of your leopards ready?" Tariq nodded and replied"Yes when do we attack?" Lionel smiled and said"tonight we can't let Kopa ruin the pridelands anymore" Tariq smiled and went to gather his leopards. That night as Sarafina was looking after all the cubs, the Pridelanders, the leopards and the mountain pride all set out for their short walk to pride rock.

Like most day Kopa and Malic were just lying in den talking when Shenzi came running and said"Kopa Lionel is back with about fifty lions and twenty leopards" Kopa growled just of the thought of his younger brother he replied"quick get the hyenas and the lions ready to attack" Shenzi nodded and ran out of the den get everyone ready.

Lionel crept threw the bushes very slowly trying not to attract any attention from the two hyenas guarding pride rocks entrance, he made the signal and at that moment Malgo,Yuri and Tariq were beside Lionel; they suddnly ran at the two hyenas with a burst of speed that sent them flying into a wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

Lionel took a deep breath and made a massive roar at that moment all the lioness and the leopards went running up pride rock and they were met by the snarling hyenas at the top; they all clashed into eachother swinging their paws at eachother as they tried to aim for eachothers throats. Lionel looked around and couldn't see his older brother anywhere. He ran into the den to see Malgo on the floor pleading that Malic let him live, Malic raised his paw to give the final blow Lionel went barging into Malic sending him tumbling onto the growled as he stood up he charged at Lionel he made a wild swipe but Lionel ducked and threw his paw into Malic's jaw knocking him unconscious.

Lionel helped Malgo up and asked"do you know where Kopa is?" Malgo was about to awnser, when Malic had regained conscious and said"your a fool Lionel your never make it out of this den alive" Lionel was about to disagree when he heard the cackling of the hyenas as they entered into the den there was about twenty of them with Kopa. Kopa smirked at Lionel as the Hyenas circled around the two lions, Scar sprinted into the den the hyenas let him pass through as he walked up to Lionel; Scar said"Hello Lionel you see you were never going to win this war that is why a deal had to be made with Kopa" and at that last word he swung his claws threw Malgo's throat a lot of blood splattered agianst the dens wall, he said very weakly"What have you done?" he slowly died.

The Hyenas lept at Lionel he swiped his paw at any Hyena in reach, the Hyenas lept on top of him but he kicked them off as he still struggled the eventually pinned him onto the ground. Lionel yelled angrily at Scar"WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?" Scar looked at him with a frown and said"you dont know ever since your father took these lands back agian Ive had to live in the shadow I could never return to the pridelands until he was dead, luckly the Hyenas found me and took me to Kopa how do you think he knew you came in this den Ive been his spy the whole time."

Malic was slowly getting up when Kopa said"grab him!" and five Hyenas grabbed him Malic was shocked and said"what no Kopa please" Kopa smiled and said"I dont need you anymore Scar seems to be able to help me more than you" Malic growled at Kopa and Scar. Kopa walked up to Lionel and put his claw near his throat and said"Goodbye dear brother" But he didn't have time to cut Lionel's throat, as the lions and the leopards came running threw the den with the rest of the Hyenas following them.

Lionel lept up to see Kopa and Scar had gone, he looked at the ground next to him to see Malic on the floor Lionel helped him up, Malic said"Thank you Lionel but we need to stop Kopa and Scar." Lionel and Malic split up as Lionel searched at the top of pride rock and Malic looked near the bottom. Lionel ran to the top of pride rock to see his brother smiling at him; Kopa said"It ends here brother" Lionel nodded at Kopa as they ran at eachother. Lionel racked his claws across Kopa's face he roared and jumped on top of Lionel as he kept pounding his massive paws into Lionel face, Lionel kicked him off and they kept on fighting.

Meanwhile Malic had found Scar finishing of some meat he had caught, he looked up at Malic and asked"have you come to surrender?" Malic asked"was it all worth it, making a deal with Kopa when he's clearly got all of the power its actually quite stupid he will always be in charge" Scar shouted back"NO I WILL ALWAYS RULE!" Malic replied"no Scar soon you will be nothing but Kopa's bitch" Scar roared and Malic said"you know what you need to do" Scar nodded.

Kopa smashed his paw into Lionel head agian he pinned onto the floor and said"You could of ruled with me that pride of yours could of trembled at your feet we could of been Gods but here there will only be one" he raised his paw when Scar pounced onto Kopa he racked his claws threw Kopa's neck while he yelled"This is my kingdom" He threw Kopa onto the floor as Kopa crawled helplessly on the ground. He looked at Lionel and said"I think we should have a truce besides where would you be without me Lionel" Lionel growled and said"Time to find out" Lionel charged at Scar he lunged his paw at Scar, as Scar kept backing up he slipped and was hanging off the top of pride rock.

Scar looked up at Lionel and pleaded"Lionel please Im sorry please help me up" Lionel shook his head and said"remeber my grandfather I dont remember you helping him" Scar had fear in his eyes and Replied"NO PLEASE" Lionel looked at him and said"Sorry" and he threw Scar off pride rock and he saw his body crash onto the ground. Lionel turned his attention to his dieing brother Kopa said"Lionel Im sorry I know thats not enough but your always be my brother" Lionel replied"we forgive eachother" Kopa smiled until his head hanged low, Lionel wiped a tear from his and slowly walked down to meet his pride.

Lionel walked up to Yuri and Tariq and said"thank you for your help" Tariq replied"i think I speak for me and Yuri when I say it was a pleasure" Yuri agreed. Lionel walked over to Malgo's body and payed his respect to his best friend, Malic walked over to Lionel and said"theres nothing you could of done for him" Lionel replied"Malic thank you I want to offer you a place in my pride" Malic said"thank you Lionel but I have to say no, maybe if I pass through these lands agian then we might meet agian" Lionel nodded.

A week after Lionel had won pride rock back he looked up into the sky and knew that no matter who threatend the pridelands his father and brother and all the great kings of the past would be there to guide him.

* * *

><p><strong>well guys I guess thats it guys if you want a sequel just ask I cant really do much with a sequel but if you really want one just say and im sure ill be able to think of somthing but yeah that it guy please leave a review if you liked it :)<strong>


End file.
